Operation Takari
by Yowl of Time
Summary: As usual, the DigiDestined tries to get T.K and Kari together... but chaos ensues when the Royal Knights join in! Takari, Adventure/Tamers crossover, gah I suck at summaries. Please read the prologue first, you need it. Complete, Sequel coming up
1. Prologue: Before you read

_**Operation Takari**_

**Before the Story: Need to Know**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did... oh, never mind.

Okay, this is a Takari story that I wrote, and this story is in continuity with another VERY LONG Digimon Story that I also wrote. I might submit that someday, but since it has more than

fifty chapters… fat chance. Anyway, so to understand this story properly I need to fill the readers up a little with what happenes in my original story. It goes like this…

* * *

Several months after the defeat of the D-Reaper, the Royal Knights (minus Omnimon, Gallantmon, Magnamon and obviously Alphamon) gather in the middle of the desert to find that the

humans have sent a supercomputer known as Yggdrasil into the Digital World as a method to restore order in the heavily damaged world. However, it turns out that the Seven Demon

Lords have reawakened and Yggdrasil was acting as their host. Plus, the Demon Lords begin destroying the Digital World rapidly with countless soldiers from other dimensions, including

human soldiers, evil Digimon and Soverign-knows what else. Feeling betrayed, the Royal Knights declare war on both the Hell Army and the human race. Meanwhile, the twenty

Digidestined (Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta) enter the Digital World. But the Demon Lords are casting a

spell that hinders evolution, and they are soon attacked by not only the Hell Army, but also the Spirit Warriors and the Devas that work under the Royal Knights. As they grow stronger

during the long stay in the Digital World, old allies and enemies return (ex: Ogremon, BlackWarGreymon, Mummymon, MetalEtemon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Kimeramon,

Diaboromon, Myotisemon, etc) to aid or waylay the Digidestined, and eventually the Royal Knights forfeit their prejudice on mankind and joined the Digidestined and their friends, with

the new aid of the Digimon Sovereigns, the Ancient Warriors, and a group of dimension-travelling warriors who call themselves the Order of Destiny.

Eventually, it is discovered that a mighty demon known as the Necromancer is posing as the master of the Demon Lords, and that the Hell Army's ultimate plan is to make the entire

Digital World materializing in the Real World, which will cause both worlds to shatter. After countless battles, the United Digimon Army finally defeat the Hell Army. But it turns out that

upon the Necromancer's defeat, the spell begins to work itself in reverse; the entire Human World becomes to digitalize into the Digi-World. It takes all the willpower of every sentinent

creature from both worlds, channeled through the Order members' power, to make the two worlds meld without calamity ensuing.

* * *

That's my original story's plot, but there are still some things for you to know. In my story:

Dynasmon is Wizardmon's Mega form (it's weird, I know, but it was a good excuse to bring Wizardmon back, and Dynasmon _is_ my favorie Royal Knight.)

All the Digidestined have their own crests (Tai: Courage, Matt: Friendship, TK: Hope, Kari: Light, Izzy: Knowledge, Joe: Dilligence, Mimi: Purity, Davis: Willpower, Yolei: Happiness, Cody: Patience, Ken: Kindness, Takato: Faith, Rika: Reason, Henry: Honesty, Jeri: Destiny, Ryo: Wisdom, Suzie: Empathy, Kazu: Duty, Kenta: Prosperity).

Kenta's partner is PawnChessmon (he splits into two when Digivolving beyond Ultimate level). Leomon is reborn into Jeri's partner, and Andromon returns to be Kazu's partner.

All the Digidestined partners have their Mega forms (Agumon: WarGreymon, Gabumon: MetalGarurumon, Patamon: Seraphimon, Gatomon: Ophanimon, Tentomon: HerculesKabuterimon, Gomamon: Zudomon, Biyomon: Honoumon, Palmon: Rosemon, Veemon: Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Hawkmon: Valkyrimon, Armadillomon: Dominimon, Wormmon: GranKuwagamon, Guilmon: Gallantmon, Renamon: Sakuyamon, Terriermon: MegaGargomon, Leomon: SaberLeomon, Monodramon: Justimon, Lopmon: Cherubimon, Guardromon: HiAndromon, PawnChessmon: KingChessmon & QueenChessmon)

Bits of couplings are seen here and there. They include Takari, Sorato, Kenlei, TakatoxJeri, a teensy bit of RikaxRyo and DynasmonxGatomon (since Dynasmon is Wizardmon's evolved form).

BlackWarGreymon is born again as a living Digimon, but the DigiDestined had to go through a full-scale brawl with him all over agiain to get him to their side (Ha-ha! He's one of my favorite character; thought you could win him over so easily?)

Mummymon surrenders to the DigiDestined aftre Arukenimon is killed by Barbamon to host an army of Parasimon, and lives to see the Melding. He now lives in a peaceful world as Pharaohmon.

The DigiDestined are capable of turning their body into data and merge with their Digimon to boost their power (I wanted to highlight the bond between tamer and Digimon, and I ended up making Omnimon a force of nature 'cause he has two humans inside him :3)

ExVeemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon no longer have to DNA Digivolve with Stingmon, Gatomon and Angemon to be Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon (not that they can anymore without the power from the Holy Ring... and by the way, Wormmon's Ultimate form is Dinobeemon).

The Demon Lords' spell included the timescale of the Digital World hastening to nearly match the speed of light, causing the DigiDestined, who had spent approximately two years in the Digi-World in total, to be two years older than they should be. For example, in this story T.K and Kari are both eighteen in body, although they are legally sixteen.

Well, I guess that's all we need to know for now… so ON WITH THE FIC!!!

* * *

**Holy crap, I've only recently realized that there was a fanfic on this site that almost has the same plot as mine! *wails hopelessly* It's title is even similar to mine! Sincere**

**apologies to Lycoris Calantha if he/she feels that I've copied her ideas (I did NOT)! Sorry!**


	2. Phase 0 Formulation

**Phase 0. Formulation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, Wizardmon and BlackWarGreymon wouldn't have died and the Adventure series wouldn't have ended yet. He he.

* * *

**-July 18th, 2006, Royal Knights Headquarters-**

"_Shield of the Just!_" Gallantmon yelled as a blast of pure crimson erupted out of Aegis (A/N: You know that Aegis is the name of Gallantmon's shield, right?). As expected, Omnimon quickly

swerved down to evade the attack.

"_Heh, no you don't_," Takato snickered inside his partner. Chuckling, Gallantmon suddenly jerked his shield down midfire, causing the red blast to swing down, strike the surprised Omnimon

full blast and send him down to the arena floor with a smack.

"NOW!" the merged Gallantmon/Takato roared in unison, taking to the sky and diving down in a terrific spur.

"_Lightning Joust!_" Instead of the usual lightning bolt fired from the lance Gram, a blue aura enveloped the sacred lance and through it Gallantmon as the Crimson Knight plunged down

spear-first, ready to impale.

With an earsplitting crash he landed on Omnimon, causing a mini-blast that sent the other Royal Knights watching from their seats leaping back as dust clouds covered the stadium.

"WOOO!" hooted Craniamon loudly. "Now _that_'s what I call a battle!"

"Who would have imagined a five-minute spar between two knights would cause _that_?" muttered Kentaurosmon, coughing from all the dust.

"Shut up, it's getting clear!" exclaimed Leopardmon excitedly, peering into the chaotic mess. Indeed the dust clouds were dispersing, and the scene revealed beneah it was enough to

dumbfound even the group of Exalted Knights.

Gallantmon was still in his sparring stance, lance downwards and his eyes wide in disbelief.

He was balancing upside down, his lance touching the tip of Omnimon's Grey Sword.

"What... the... hell?" gasped Examon.

Omnimon grinned as he lay raising his Garuru Cannon at the shocked Gallantmon. "Surprise."

"_Supreme Cannon!_" **_Ka-Blamn!_**

Gallantmon was flung agaist the wall in a second explosion, crashing down to the floor dazed. He never got to get up, as when he came to his senses the Grey Sword was already laid

across his throat.

"Do you concede?" asked Omnimon, still smiliing. Gallantmon could sense Tai and Matt smirking inside him.

"I... concede," said Gallantmon after a pause. He bowed to his captain, adding "My life is yours, Omnimon. I do not begrudge you on victory."

Chuckling, the Royal Knight commander reached down and pulled his friend up, clanking fists with him that resulted in sparks. Laughing softly together, the two knights walked out of the

Colosseum to be greeted by their comrades.

"That was the most brillliant match we've ever seen!" cried UlforceVeedramon.

"I must admit, the two of you really know how to do things in style," complimented Crusadermon.

"Heard that, Magnamon?" Dynasmon chuckled, nudging his golden-armored 'trainee' in the shoulder. "Remind me next time to throw all I have against you."

"Great," muttered Magnamon saracastically. "I get to have the crap beaten out of me daily."

"That was excellent, you two." Omnimon and Gallantmon looked up to see Alphamon descending from the staircase that led to his chamber, clapping softly and amusement on his face.

"I didn't know you were watching as well, my lord," Takato, now released from Gallantmon, bowed politely to the Royal Knight leader, followed immediatly by Tai and Matt.

"Ah, I have been watching from the screen," replied Alphamon smiling. Alphamon's throne room was equipped with a special telescreen that drew power from the Exalted Knight and

enabled him to see everything that was going around the world.

"In fact... I was wondering if you would like to come up and watch as well?" Alphamon suggested. Tai and Matt looked at each other at this, looking as if they couldn't believe their luck.

Dynasmon noticed the gesture, and almost sweatdropped. One of the closest friend of the DigiDestined, the Passionate Warrior was very aware of the fact the Taichi Kamiya and Yamato

Ishida, the world no.1 troublemakers, were omnipotent. What could they be thinking of?

* * *

Alphamon's chamber was basically dark like his armor, but he arranged its design in a way that the darkness felt soothing rather than gloomy. Sitting down on his chair (which his

subordinates often called 'The Throne') in front of the desk with paperworks stacked on it, the Lord of the Empty Seat touched the magic square on his left palm. The massive telescreem

popped up, shedding an eerie glow across the chamber with the hundreds of images it was portraying.

"So, Sirs Kamiya and Ishida," Alphamon addressed Tai and Matt respectively; he used the term in honor of the DigiDestined. "I take it that you had something specific in mind that you

want me to show you?"

The two teens flashed those mischievous grins again.

"We were actually hoping to see our own houses right now," said Tai politely.

"You might see things that... interest you," chuckled Matt.

Dynasmon looked at Crusadermon, who shrugged. The other knights (minus Omnimon, who was smiling knowingly) seemed just as puzzled at the odd request. Even Alphamon raised his

eyes questioningly, but he complied and tapped on his palms again. The screen flared to life, portraying a well-organized apartment living-room; the Ishida residence. Matt and T.K's

parents had remarried a year ago, upon realizing the wounds that their divorce had inflicted on their children. Although Nancy Takaishi and Hiroaki Ishida still seemed a little awkward

around each other, they both agreed that they didn't regret their decision, much to Matt and T.K's joy.

"My brother's room, please," Matt requested Alphamon.

"Spying, are we?" chuckled Alphamon, but again complied. The screen changed to portray a small, neat room. A tall blonde boy in a yellow-and-blue shirt was sitting on his desk,

scribbling away at a stack of paper with a dreamy smile at the edge of his face.

"Had a good time hanging out with Kari, T.K?" asked Patamon, flying into the room and sitting on his partner's head with a huge grin pulling his face.

"Of co... er, what? What makes you think I was hanging out with Kari?" stammered T.K, blushing a little.

"Oh, come on, T.K. Only one person can make you happy that way, and it's Kari." giggled the orange flying hamster.

Matt snickered, earning a halfhearted glare from Tai. Surprisingly, Crusadermon and Dynasmon joined his laughter.

"Ah, I see, I see," laughed Crusadermon, looking absolutely delighted. "A young teen, hopelessly in love, but afraid to admit it to the lucky girl! Ah, this is going to be interesting. I see

why you wanted us to see this."

"I couldn't agree more," chuckled Dynasmon, more softly.

T.K, unable to answer his partner, sighed and returned to his work.

"I see that he is writing a book after all," mused Magnamon. "I should have known, what with all the journals he had been writing during the war."

"Hey T.K, who are you gonna dedicate your book to?" asked Patamon from the blonde's head.

"_To my fellow DigiDestined, ninteen precious parts of who I am,_" T.K replied swiftly with a grin, as if he had been considering it all along. Then leaning down and whispering so that Patamon

couldn't hear, he added: "_and special thanks to Hikari Kamiya, who brought Light to my life and received my Hope into hers..._" Of course, he never realized that his little acknowledgement

was clearly heard by fourteen attentive listeners.

"Told ya," cracked Matt as he high-fived Tai.

"I'm just glad it's him and nobody else," the Bearer of Courage retorted lightly.

"Ah, so romantic," sighed Kentaurosmon. "For some reason I always hoped that those two would be together; it's as if destiny wants them to be."

"But if my guess is right, the Hope-Bearer isn't the only one who is bottling up his feelings. Am I correct?" Alphamon asked to no one in particular, a near-sly grin pulling at his face (A/N:

Let's just say that we can see his smile through his armor somehow) as he switched the screen into the Kamiya residence. Dynasmon couldn't help but suspect that his leader was

beginning to enjoy this greatly, and sweatdropped.

"There she is," UlforceVeedramon pointed out, noticing the young brunette wearing a cute pink-and-white shirt on her desk, doing something with photographs that escaped Dynasmon's

imagination. Not that he wanted to, as he was paying more attention to Gatomon, who was curled sitting on the Bearer of Light's desk with her tail tucked delicately around her paws.

"There's that same dreamy look," snickered Craniamon, referring to Kari's expression.

"Kari, are you there? Hello? Earth to Kari!" Gatomon was waving her paw in front of the hypnotized girl's face.

"Mmm? Did you say something?" murmured Kari, not quite out of her trance yet."

"You're like this every single time after you spend time with T.K," giggled the Holy Beast Digimon. "Why won't you just save the secrets and tell him that you love him? It's not as if it's

that secretive, you know." Her tail sweeped across the photographs in front of her desk. Upon closer inspection, Dynasmon saw that a good bulk of them were involving T.K and Kari,

hugging or holding hands or laughing together or whatever deeply infatuatd couples did all the time. Yet he knew that the thing going on between the children of Light and Hope was

much, much more than mere infatuation.

Kari blushed scarlet. "We're not... like _that_. We're just friends."

Gatomon sighed. "Kari, I believe that statement as far as I can throw the moon, and so do you. I bet even the Royal Knights have gotten that through their skulls by now."

"Not funny, Gatomon," Kari and Craniamon growled simultaneously (A/N: care to guess why Craniamon of all knights was offended?), as Gallantmon burst out laughing.

"I mean, Gatomon, would you step back and access the situation?" Kari turned to face her partner now, deep sorrow reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. "T.K's one of the most

popular guys in school. He's basketball captain, a good student, he has the looks, the charms, the reputation as Seraphimon's partner, not to mention his personal fan club. What chance

do I have against that?"

Alphamon turned the screen off. "I see why you requested me to show this to everyone," he chuckled as he turned to Tai and Matt, who both nodded solemnly.

"I mean, they're just to dense to see how much they love each other. _Look_ at them!" Matt sighed exasperatedly. "You just heaqrd what Kari said. She has no idea that T.K literally talks

the same thing every single bloody time I tell him to ask her out, and vice versa with Tai. On everything else they know each other crystal clear, but they're so blind when it comes to

love. It's _infuriating_!"

Takato looked at Tai, who seemed to equally frustrated. "Tai, no offence but... I thought you were too protective of your sister to let a guy exist within ten-meter radius of her," he said.

Tai smiled wryly at the Bearer of Faith. "Precisely, kid. There are legions of males out there who want a go at Kari, but most of them fail to see behind her looks or charms. T.K, though,

can see through her better than anyone else. He's the only guy I can trust her with, because I know that he takes care of her better than anyone, even me."

"Yet they don't realize their own relation ship. How tragic!" exclaimed Crusadermon dramatically. Then, to Dynasmon's surprise, the Indifferent Warrrior strolled forward and shook Tai's

hand energetically, saying: "Fear not, Bearer of Courage, for I shall aid you. I, Crusadermon, give my word that I shall make those two a couple before summer ends!"

Even more shockingly, neither Tai nor Matt seemed surprised at all by her outburst. Instead, Tai shook her hand back as if it was the most natural reaction in the world, replying "I'm glad

to hear that you're more than willing to help us."

Crusadermon quickly scooted over to Dynasmon, who flinched from his friend's sudden ardor. Dang, he knew she'd try to pull him into this firsthand.

"You will help me, won't you Dynasmon?" "Err..." "Of cource you will. Thank you!" Crusadermon cut him off quickly before he could utter a single syllabel. She then turned to the other

knights, giving her deadly help-me-out-or-I'll-kill-you-and-use-your-corpses-to-fertilize-my-beautiful-garden look.

"Er, of course we'll help!" They all shouted. The pink knight could certainly persuade.

"May we, my lord?" Crusadermon now turned to Alphamon with a pleading look. Dynasmon instictively tensed; would their leader agree on this ridiculous (yet just) plan?

"Under normal circumstances, I would have refused to interfere in someone else's destiny," Alphamon replied, somehow managing to sound thoughtful and amused at the same time.

"However, in this case I believe that we are_ helping _the young humans to _find_ their destiny."

"So... yes, Crusadermon. I shall allow this plan to take place, on one condition."

"Which is, my lord?" asked Crusadermon politely, despite the evil grin on her face.

"I get to be a part of this grand plan of yours."

* * *

-**July 19th, 2006(Sunday)-**

Tai checked his D-Terminal and grinned. Sure enough, Alphamon's message had arrived. Time to hear the master plan. "Agumon, we're leaving!" he yelled at his partner, who happily

scampered to his side with an energetic "We're all set, Tai!"

"Duty calls, big brother?" Kari asked him jokingly from the living room.

"'Course. What will the Royal Knights do without their fabulous commander in charge?" lauged Tai. His grin only widened when he noticed that his sister's returning smile was completely

unsuspecting. She didn't know a thing.

"It's a good thing our parents are away, 'cause mom will probably rebuke you for that," giggled Kari, just for the pleasure of teasing her goofy brother. The doorbell chose that moment to

ring loudly, grabbing Tai's attention.

"If that's not Matt, I'm a Sukamon." Agumon stated.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," Tai chuckled, taking out his Digivice. "Piece of cake now, eh?"

"In one gulp. _**Agumon, Warp Digivolve to: WarGreymon!**_" In a flash, Tai opened the door with the Dragon Man Digimon behind him to greet his best friend (and conspirator) sitting on

MetalGarurumon, waiting patiently.

"So you finally decided to use the door for once," Tai joked.

"You're the one who always jumps off the stupid balcony with Agumon on your heels," Matt laughed casually as he mock-punched Tai on the shoulder.

"It's fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go; can't keep the party waiting." said Matt with a knowing wink. Tai smirked as he glanced at his innocent sister as the two guys flashed their Digivice.

"**_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA Digivolve to: Omnimon!_**" Another flash, and the Exalted Knight was departing the Kamiya apartment with Kari and Gatomon waving behind.

Before he was out of earshot, however, Omnimon did catch Kari muttering to her partner: "..Forgot to ask Matt about T.K.."

Omnimon simply grinned as he flew off to meet the others.

* * *

**-5 minutes later, Royal Knights HQ-**

"IS EVERYONE HERE?!" Tai, now separated from Omnimon again, yelled out at the gathered DigiDestined.

"Sheesh, we're all here, Tai! No need to shout," complained Henry, plugging his ears.

"Anyway, why are we all here?" asked Cody curiously.

"Yeah, and why did the message say 'Breath a word of this to T.K or Kari and Crusadermon will shred you into ribbons for decoration'?" demanded Rika a little irritatedly.

Quickly, Tai and Matt told everyone about their plans to get T.K and Kari together. They all understood quite quickly; everyone knew how the Bearers of Hope and Light were inseparable.

"Crusadermon and Leopardmon had finished strateging, and now we'll all have to wirk together to make the plan work. So..." having said that, Tai stepped down from his stand on the

front to clasp the unnaturally quiet Davis on the shoulder.

"I know you're not liking this, but seriously kid. You knew this would be coming, right?" he asked gravely at his favorite 'apprentice'.

The Bearer of Willpower paused for a good ten seconds before sighing: "Yeah... I suppose. If I can't be her guy, at least I can be sure that T.A will make her happy."

"Wow, Davis. I believe you've actually said something _mature _for once." laughed Yolei, causing a few people and Digimon to roll their eyes.

"Hey, legally I may be sixteen, but I'm eighteen if you count the time-travel, you know!" protested Davis hotly, earning a few laughs and agreements.

"What I'm surprised is that the Royal Knights will be a part of this plan," muttered Joe, readjusting his glasses thoughtfully.

"This... this isn't going to end well, is it?" sighed Izzy.

"Define 'well', Bearer of Knowledge." Thirty-nine heads (Omnimon counted) shot up to see Alphamon and the rest of the Royal Knights entering the main hall. "I have heard of the plan,

and it is a good one. Very strategic. This will certainly get them together, though it may leaved them incredibly pissed for quite a while."

"So listen, all of you. Operation Takari begins as such..."

* * *

**_Woo! What would T.K and Kari would have to go through to find their love for each other? Find out in later chapters. Please, R&R! _**


	3. Phase 1 Resignation & Persuation

**Phase 1. Resignation & Persuation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, TAKARI WOULD RULE!!!

* * *

**-Next Friday, beginning of summer vacation in Odaiba High-**

"Finally, school's over!" exclaimed T.K as he exited school among the sea of suddenly hyperactive students. Automatically his eyes began to search for Kari among the crowd, but he found

Davis first, who was running toward him.

"Hey, Takaishi!" Davis called out. T.K greeted his friend, for once at ease. He wondered why it was so, and concluded that Kari's absense was the key. "Glad I found you, man. There's

something I've gotta tell you."

"Which is?" asked T.K, feeling his heart suddenly dive beneath his feet. _He's going out with Kari. It's happened at last...Kari... Hell, what am I thinking? I should be congratulating her..._

"I give up!" Davis yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You win, Takaishi. Kari's your girl."

T.K's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "Wh-what?" he cried. "What do you mean, you give up? Kari's not _my_ girl! I mean- why? I thought you loved her!"

"Yeah I do," chuckled Davis softly. "I do, but I see now that I can never ever hope to love her in a way that you do, and that you're the one she truly wants. She chose you over me,

mate. That's not something I can do about."

If T.K was shocked before, now he was truly flabbergasted. "Davis, I don't get what you mean."

"You know very well what the hell I mean," Davis retorted impatiently. "You love her with all your heart. She loves with all her soul. Even I'm not dumb enough to miss that." He picked his

ear as he said this, as if someone had made fun of him somewhere.

The Bearer of Hope felt blood rush up to his face, and realized that he was blushing. "Uhh, where's Veemon?" he asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Being adored by our classmates. Now don't digress, T.J; you love her, and that's a fact. Case closed."

"I know, I know I love her!" T.K nearly shouted, getting even redder in the face. "That doesn't mean she loves me back you know. Who knows, she might still love _you_ back."

"Ugh, and I thought _you _were the smart guy," growled Davis. "Trust me, mate. She loves you like hell. Tai told me all of this, buddy; you can trust him, if nobody else." Not waiting for an

answer, he quickly walked away, leaving T.K frozen on the spot as if lightning had just struck him there.

"Is that even possible...?" he muttered to himself. "Does she... really?"

* * *

"Finally, school's over!" Kari sighed happily as she exited school among the sea of suddenly hyperactive students. Automatically her eyes began to search for T.K among the crowd, but

was forced to stop when Sora suddenly walked up to her.

"There you are, Kari!" she cried, her eyes bubbling with laughter for some reason. Kari greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Glad I found you. There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" asked Kari, anxiety suddenly leaping up to her throat. _Is it T.K? She's Matt's girlfriend, so she'd know... Did he start dating? Heck, what am I thinking? As if I've ever hoped..._

"I just wanted to say that you're really lucky to have suck a sweet boyfriend," said Sora with a wide smile.

Kari's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "Ex-excuse me?" she gasped. "I'm not dating T.K! At least not now... I mean, uh, what makes you think that?"

"Last night I dropped my Matt's place," Sora replied dreamily. "I caught a glimpse of T.K's book - don't give me that look, it was just a peek - and I swaw that he had dedicated it to all the

DigiDestined - and special thanks to you, Kari, the 'light of his life'.

If Kari was shocked before, now she was completely out of words. "Sora, I don't understand."

"Oh, when will you see the truth, Kari?" sighed Sora. "You love him with all your soul. He loves you with all your heart. No one, not even Davis, is dumb enough to miss that." (A/N: You'd

know by now that Davis picked his ears in the exact moment that she said this; he he.)

The Bearer of Light felt blood rush up to her face and realized that she was blushing. "Uhh, where's Biyomon? You two are inseperable." she stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"She's helping my mom with her shop. Don't digress, Kari; me and Bi aren't as inseperable as you and T.K."

"Okay, I love him!" Kari half-wailed, getting even redder in the face. "That doesn't mean he loves me back, you know. He has hundreds of fangirls to pick out from."

"Of you're just so stubborn, Kari!" Sora groaned. "Trust me, dear. He loves you with his life. This isn't my guesswork, by the way, but Matt's reports." She skipped away without waiting

for an answer, leaving Kari rooted to the spot as if Vikemon had hammered her down on the spot.

"Is that even possible...?" she whispered to herself. "Does he... really?"

* * *

Davis and Sora met behind the school wall. They greeted each other with a thumbs up, then dialed the same number in their cell-phones.

"HQ, this is Blue Drake. Phase 1-a is complete."

"HQ, this is Phoenix. Phase 1-b is complete."

"This is Al. Well done, you two. White Drake and Pink, you have permission to commence phase 2."

"This is Pink. We heard you. Commencing Phase 2-a."

"This is White Drake. We heard you. Commencing Phase 2-b."

* * *

_**And the plan continues... by the way, Al is short for Alforce(Ulforce)Veedramon, in case you didn't know. And did I say that this is my first fic? Please, R&R! (And be gentle please; after all, I know my writing sucks... I stink in writing details 0_0)**_


	4. Phase 2 Invitation

**Phase 2. Invitation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, there would be only one Digimon Universe!

* * *

**-That evening, Ishida/Takaishi Residence-**

"I wonder what Izzy would have said if he showed up in that program," Matt chuckled as he, T.K, Gabumon and Patamon sat on the couch and watched a documentary concerning Digimon.

Ever since the Melding, people had understandably had much curiosities about the first sentinent race they've encountered besides themselves.

"For starters, the show would be five times longer than it is," joked T.K, making everyone laugh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who's visiting?" asked Matt and T.K's mother from the kitchen.

"I'll go get - " Matt was already at the door when T.K heard the door slam into his brothers face as a familiar female voice smothered out his mom's startled gasp: "Aaaaah, what a nice

household you keep around here, dearie!"

"Crusadermon?" asked an appalled T.K as the pink knight came into view, followed by a Knightmon bodyguard (A/N: But why need a bodyguard when Crusadermon's stronger than a

mere Knightmon?) and a nosebleeding Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Takeru! How delightful to meet you again!" Instead of answering, Crusadermon knelt down and gave T.K a crushing hug, causing him to choke out: "N-nice to... meet... *gag*"

Quickly releasing the suffocating teen, Crusadermon became a bit more serious as she said: "I'm so sorry to barge in like this without permission, dearie, but I had to. The Celestial

Digimon are required to gather, and I came to ask Seraphimon to join the others."

"That's fine with me, but may I know why?" asked Patamon from on T.K's confused head.

"Of course, dearie. Your escort can tell you on the way." Crusadermon said sweetly as she pointed outside the window. T.K looked out to see a gold dragon with two Holy Rings on his

arm and a silver helmet covering his amused expression, bowing to his releaser with common courtesy.

"Goldramon!" cried T.K in delight. During their battle against the Hell Army, there was an incident when T.K was trapped in a dark cave where no light could reach, while Kari, Patamon and

Gatomon were outside being attacked by the Twelve Deva (when the Royal Knights had condemned all mankind to be evil). T.K's resolve to be Kari's Hope to gith on and Kari's will to be

the Light to guide T.K back out managed to get Angemon and Gatomon Digivolve into their Ultimate forms for the first time since the war began, causing the Dark Cave to collapse,

releasing Goldramon and Magnadramon from their seal.

"It is well that me meet again, Hope-Bearer," rumbled the Holy Dragon Digimon. "Shall we depart, then?"

Patamon looked at T.K, who smiled and said "Have fun" before raising his Digivice.

"Be back soon, T.K. _**Patamon, Warp Digivolve to: Seraphimon!**_"

As the newly Digivolved Seraphimon flew away with Goldramon into the sky, Crusadermon said to Matt and T.K: "Well, with that taken care of, here's the second reason why I'm here."

With that she beckoned at the Knightmon, who stepped forward and handed a well-decorated golden envelope to Matt, the symbol of the Royal Knights engraved on the seal. Matt

immediately opened it, took out a fancy greeting card and read:

"_To our friends and comrades, the Digidestined:_

_Long it has been since th Great Battle and the Melding, and during the years that passed after it we have all busied outselves restoring peace and harmony to our united world. Tonight, we Royal_

_Knights would like to make up for our ungratefulness by inviting you all over to a party (humans call it a sleepover, if I am correct) held in our headquarters. We've analyzed all your schedules and_

_I know that you are all avilable. Consider it our thanks for helping us through all the hardships and sorrows, large and small. Our gift to you._

_Best of wishes,_

_Alphamon."_

By the time Matt had finished reading, an earsplitting grin was laid across T.K's face. "The Royal Knights, inviting us to a _sleepover_?" he asked, ridiculous. "Are you sure this isn't spam?"

"Let's say that we felt like... socializing... for once." chuckled Crusadermon. Then she sounded worried as she added: "You will come, won't you?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Matt replied at once. T.K hastily agreed with him, then turned to their mother with a pleading look.

"All right..." she said, still looking a little confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Yesh!" Crusadermon gave them ten minutes to pack; they were ready in five.

The two boys, MetalGarurumon and Crusadermon were gathered on the balcony. Matt expertly hopped on MetalGarurumon, and T.K was about to follow suit when he felt a strong,

armored hand grab his shoulder.

"Hey hey, none of that," said Crusadermon as she casually slung the sixteen-year-old (eighteen in truth) boy over her shoulder like a schoolbag, ending up with him hanging on her back,

holding onto her ribbons for support. T.K was too shocked by the fact that a Royal Knight - especially the proud Crusadermon - would give him a ride that he couldn't complain before the

two Digimon quickly took to the sky.

The Bearer of Hope was so buffetted by the wind, trying to keep his hat from blowing off, and enjoying the ride all at the same time that he never noticed his brother whisper into the

phone from nearby: "HQ, this is Ice Wolf. Phase 2-a is in motion."

* * *

They rendezvoused with Tai, WarGreymon, Kari and Dynasmon on the way. T.K almost fell off Crusadermon when he saw how sweet Kari looked, sitting on Dynasmon's wide back like a

princess on a magic carpet.

"You rode on me like this before," Dynasmon told Crusadermon when she looked at him.

"I rode on you standing," was the pink knight's reply.

Needless to say, Tai/Matt/WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon immediately merged into Omnimon and flew off ahead. When the other two knights and their precius cargo arrived at the

headquarters, they were warmly greeted by the rest of the DigiDestined and the Royal Knights.

"Do we all have our entrance fees?" shouted Magnamon loudly. The Digidestined all smiled and flashed out their tags with the crests in them; needless to say, they never separatd

themselves from the holy items ever since they first obtained their symbols of whatever they were known for. "Good, let's go in."

"I bet we all have things we'd like to do during the stay," said Alphamon as they all headed in the well-furnished main hall. "But I'm afraid they'll have to wait. First, let us - "

**"FEAST!!!!" **Everyone shouted at once

* * *

_**Sorry it's a little short... but the fun part only begins now! **_

_**Spoiler: Everyone likes Takari Truth or Dares, right? Ever wondered what would happen if the Royal Knights join in? Hehehehehehe... R&R~**_


	5. Phase 3 Truth or Dare

**Phase 3. Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon If I had, the Royal Knights would've been less screwed in Savers... (The most just group of villans ever... ugh)

* * *

**-Same day, 8:00 PM, RKHQ-**

"Ooooooh, I'm stuffed," moaned Gomamon, sloushed on the floor. The other Digimon were mostly in similar situations (Veemon in fact ached from eating too much) as the DigiDestined

chuckled at their partners' expressions.

"I didn't get much," pouted Lopmon, earning a giggle and a trademark death hug from Suzie; the Celestial Digimon had arrived during the end of dinner with Examon. When questioned on what they did, they just answered "Oh... no big deal," glancing meaningfully at the unsuspecting T.K and Kari.

"We-llll," Omnimon said loudly, calling for attention (he was in charge, as Alphamon had retreated to his chamber). "Now that we've all stuffed ourselves to Burst Mode (A/N: Pun

intended,although these guys wouldn't know about Savers), what do you suggest we do for the evening?"

**"TRUTH OR DARE!!!" **roared Mimi, Yolei, Sora (less loudly than the others) and Crusadermon simultaneously, while the others agreed enthusiastically; even the Royal Knights, who had

no idea of the disastrous consequences that the simple game could cause.

T.K felt an ominous feeling creeping up to his spine. Glancing at Kari, he saw the blook slowly leaving her face as well.

"Um, mind if Kari and I stay out of - " Kari flashed him a grateful look, but

**"NOOOO!!!!!!"** bellowed Mimi, dragging them both into the huge circle. "There's no way you're getting away form this with the Royal Knights attending it."

"That's right, little bro," laughed Matt knowingly. "But if you feel so umcomfortable with this game, I guess we could leave the first victim to you." he added as he patted T.K's shoulder.

"Sounds fair enough..." nodded T.K reluctantly. Briefly he considered asking Kari about Davis' claims from yesterday, but thought better of it. He was dying to know if she loved him as

much as he loved her, but he wasn't about to force her to do anything. And there was still that fear that she would be hurt...

"Okay, then..." he said, finally deciding his target. "Gallantmon, truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied the Crimson Knight immediately.

T.K smiled and said: "You're a big eater, Gallantmon, so this shouldn't be hard. I dare you to eat dinner all over again, like NOW."

"Er... okay," sweatdropped Gallantmon as everyone else burst out laughing (especially his fellow knights).

"Oi, bring in the plates!" Leopardmon barked into the kitchen. At once the Knightmon servants began filing out into the dining hall, serving plate after plate in front of Gallantmon, who

looked as if the prospect of eating all that sickened him.

But true to his name, he shrugged and began eating. The DigiDestined watched in amazement as Takato's partner devoured the same amount of food that he had eaten less than ten

minutes ago (and with him being a huge eater, that's a freakin' lot). He finally collapsed at the 13th plate, burping loud enough to be heard from the other side of the globe.

"Damn you, T.K..." he groaned as everyone laughed their heads off. "Ugh... Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied the Bearer of Purity confidently.

"Grrr... I dare you to *burp* kiss the knight whom you think is the most attractive in this room, save me." The DigiDestined laughed at the idea, while the Royal Knights looked at each

other in shock and horror.

"Oooh, then okay, every Royal Knights close your eyes!" squealed Mimi excitedly, and the knights obeyed nervously. After minutes of skipping among them to raise tension, Miss

Tachikawa surprised everyone by kissing Craniamon on the cheek, who fainted.

"Right... Takato, truth or dare?" asked Mimi, after everyone had stopped rolling on the floor.

"Truth," said the Bearer of Faith, a little nervously.

"Who's your crush?" asked Mimi bluntly. Takato blushed.

"...Jeri." After some oohs and aahs from the crowd, he was rewarded for his quick answer with a quick peck from Jeri, which sent him reeling.

"... wow... er, Biyomon, truth or dare?" he asked a bit later, still feeling his cheek.

"Dare," replied the Chick Digimon.

"Impersonate Crusadermon."

"?!?!?!?" It took a moment for Sora's partner to understand Takato's meaning. Then, with a smile, she took to the air and did that pretty spinning motion that Crusadermon always did

when she felt up for a dramatic entrance (A/N: Picture how Crusadermon first showed up in Frontiers....). Then, suddenly producing a rose out of nowhere, she theatrically held it up to

her face and said in the perfect imitation of Crusadermon's haughty/sweet voice: "I am Crusadermon, the Elegant Knight; for beauty is the justice of everything, and I shall make this

world the most just place in the universe: by making everything pink!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Dynasmon's laughter drowned out everyone elses', at least until the pink knight pointedly landed a Fist of Athena right on his chin, sendig him blasting into

the celing. He fell back down with a huge crash (after all, he was 12 feet tall), and still amazingly had the strength to continue laughing. Everyone got a good kick out of that for a minute.

"Ah, me." Biyomon chuckled, ignoring Crusadermon's snort. "Davis, truth or dare?"

Davis grinned. "Dare. Bring it on."

Magnamon whispered something into Biyomon's ears, which made her laugh. She told Davis: "Arm-wrestle Dynasmon."

Davis scratched his head. "Well, that could have been worse," he muttered as he and the recovered Dynasmon got into position.

"Well, anyone who _has_ arm-wrestled Dynasmon would know better..." snickered Leopardmon knowingly.

"We start on three," chuckled Dynasmon, looking completely relaxed.

"One," began Davis, glaring at him defiantly.

"Two," said Dynasmon.

"Three!" Davis growled, throwing his entire weight against the Royal Knight's huge arm (A/N: Dynasmon's palm is large enough to hold a watermelon as if it was an apple...)

Obviously, it didn't budge half an inch. Dynasmon, however, didn't make any effort to push back. Instead, he just held his position as Davis struggled with all his might, looking very bored

and idle. About fifteen seconds later he let his attention wander off completely and began chatting with UlforceVeedramon about BlackWarGreymon's battle tactics. His hand didn't move.

"Well, that was to be expected," T.K muttered to Kari, who giggled.

"Watch," chuckled Kentaurosmon, looking at the two arm-wrestlers intently. "That's Dynasmon's effort of ensuing humility."

Finally, the Passionate Warrior got tired after two minutes. He flashed a wide grin at Davis, whose endeavor was slowly getting feebler. Then, suddenly, with a triumphant "HA!" he

smashed the gogglehead's hand on the table so hard that the Bearer of Willpower spent the next minute hopping around and cussing as everyone howled with laughter.

"Shut it you all.... ow... Magnamon, truth or dare?" Davis glared at the Golden Knight.

"Dare," Maganmon answered swiftly. (A/N: in case you haven't noticed, I told you that Magnamon isn't Davis' partner, right? Veemon Digivolves into Imperialdramon, a separate being)

"'K, dude. I dare you to dance to the music I'll play for you right now." Davis grinned evily as he took out his MP3 player and turned on 'I'm Blue' by Eifel 65. Magnamon, looking as if he

wanted to die right there, got up and danced to the steady rhythm of "_I'm blue, dabadee dabadai, dabadee, dabadai, dabadee dabadai..." _

"And he IS blue!" cracked Izzy and Leopardmon, getting the joke firsthand, leading a fresh wave of laughter.

"And yet again, he's blue no longer..." commented Craniamon, noting on Magnamon's crimson face.

"Ugh... right... Dynasmon, Truth or Dare?" said the still-red Magnamon, after the 199 second-long song was finally over.

"Dare," replied the Passionate Warrior.

"Okay, my friend. I dare you to kiss Gatomon." Magnamon said with a knowing smirk.

Kari was doing her best - and failing - to hold down laughter when a golden blur suddenly whipped past her face and crashed into a faraway wall. While everyone's heads were turned

towards the place where Magnamon had been blasted through the wall, the Bearer of Light saw from the corner of her eye a very red Dynasmon bending down and kissing an equally

embarassed Gatomon on the cheek, then quickly turning away before anyone noticed. Kari realized that the Royal Knight's sudden violence was just a cover-up for his dare.

"Dynasmon seems to be getting cleverer everytime I see him," she whispered to T.K.

"Well, he _is_ Wizardmon's evolved form," T.K answered with an angelic smile that sent the girl blushing.

"I'll... er, fix the wall," Dynasmon muttered as the incredulous gazes turned on him. "Eh... Matt, truth or dare?" he asked quickly, obviously desperate for a subject change.

"Dare," Matt replied with a knowing smirk.

"I dare you to make out with Sora." Dynasmon said quickly. The fact that Matt and Sora were an item was common knowledge even amongst the Royal Knights.

"Easy," the Bearer of Friendship smirked again, then drew his girlfriend closer and they kissed for 30 seconds straight, earning several oohs and thumbs-ups.

"My turn, then." Matt said after they broke off. "Ken, truth or dare?"

"Tru-no, dare," said Ken hastily.

Matt smiled and said: "Good, 'cause I', daring you to kiss the girl you love."

Ken flushed at first, but soon composed himself and planted a kiss on Yolei's cheek, who squealed in delight before fainting.

"Well, we've all had a glimpse of that coming," T.K whispered to Kari. She nodded, and noticed that Cody throwing a wondering glance at them before turning away.

"Gomamon, truth or dare?" Ken asked the Aquatic Beast Digimon, looking a little sheepish after his confession.

"Truth," Gomamon replied innocently.

"What girl does Joe have a crush on?" Ken asked grinning. Joe's face went white, while Gomamon smirked ar the blunt question.

"I'm not really supposed to sayyyyyyyy...." the little Digimon stalled for effect and glanced at Joe, who was giving off a don't-you-dare look. "Okay, okay, I won't." he sighed.

Joe visibly relaxed.

"IT"S MIMI!" Gomamon yelled out, then spent the next three minutes running, I mean, flopping clumsily away from the enraged doctor-in-training while the other people were busy trying

to make Mimi get back to her senses.

"*gasp gasp* Renamon, truth or dare?" a breathless Gomamon asked the lean foxlike Digimon, who was sitting with her arms crossed, looking generally disinterested in the whole affair.

"...Truth," she replied, slowly raising her eyes.

"Is there a guy in this room whom Rika actually cares about?" the furry little seal asked bluntly.

Renamon gave him a look that said 'Why ask me?' She than glanced at Rika, who pointedly turned away but unableto hide the slight blush on her face. "...... yes," she answered after a

full minute, looking a little sorry for her partner. Rika sighed.

A few heads turned towards Ryo, who protested "What?", a little red in the face too.

"The last dare, Renamon." Omnimon informed Renamon, who nodded blankly.

"... Kari," the Bearer of Light turned to see the Beast Man Digimon with her clam blue eyes. Eyes that were the same color as T.K, but where cold reason ruled instead of the warmth of hope that shone through her friend's. Shuddering inwardly, Kari almost missed Renamon saying "... truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied the Light-Bearer. She wasn't sure what motivated her to pick dare; probably because she had spent too much time laughing and having such a elated moment that her

guard was quite down; of course, little did she know that it was all part of the plan.

Renamon turned to look at Tai, who grinned; always a bad sign. Turning back to Kari, the demon fox announced: "... Very well. I... dare... you... to share you room with any guy... except

Tai... in tonight's sleepover."

* * *

In that precise moment, Alphamon smirked from the Throne Room, in fornt of the telescreen. He whispered to himself: "Phase 3 completed. Commencing Phase 4. This is Alpha."

* * *

_**Hehe, bet she wasn't expecting that from Renamon of all Digimon... how was it? Good? Bad? Weird? Ah well, r&r either way... and no flames, if you can.**_


	6. Phase 4 Bedtime

Phase 4. Bedtime

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, Matt's band would be singing Three Days Grace songs...

* * *

Kari felt her heart leap right out of her throat. "You're making me do WHAT?!" she half-screamed at Renamon, in the exact moment T.K leaped to his feet shouting "You're making her do

WHAT?!" The two teens looked at each other, somewhat startled, then looked away blushing.

"I think I've made my point clear," said Renamon calmly, not having failed to notice that.

"You're not thinking of backing out of this, are you?" teased Magnamon. "I mean, you can't get it worse than me, right? First I dance through the entirety of that stupid song Davis played,

and then I got thrown through a wall by Dynasmon!"

"Unfair!" Kari whined, but realized that more than forty pairs of eyes were staring expectantly at her. "Wha-what about the Digimon?" she stammered.

"Your partners will be sleeping together in one room," informed UlforeceVeedramon. "Now pick quickly so we can lead you to your rooms and all get some shut-eye."

Kari felt like wailing again, but just was she was about to protest again she picked out a pair of ocean-blue eyes among the group, two sapphire pools of sympathy standing out from

others. She sighed inwardly, already knowing whom she was going to ask.

Strangely, she felt a glimmer of joy as she slowly walked over to her choise.

* * *

"...T.K?" The Bearer of Hope's heart flutterd when he heard his name being uttered by the sweetest voice in the world. He blinked to find Kari in front of him, a near-pleading look in her

beautiful maroon eyes. Even the sound of his own heart melting down wasn't loud enough to drown her angelic voice saying: "I can't think of anyone else to ask but you... please?"

"I'd love to, Kari," he heard himself speak out before he even considered it. _Idiot, _he mentally slapped himself. He had refrained from admitting his love for Kari all this time (namely, almost

ten years) because he couldn't bear to lose her friendship if she didn't love him back, and here he was letting the effort all go to waste!

Then looking at Kari's anxious/overjoyed face, he diveded that it didn't matter.

"Good luck, little bro." Shocked as T.K was, he barely registered Matt's voice as his brother patted him on the back.

"Then it's all settled then," laughed Omnimon as he clapped his hands (A/N: How would his clapping sound, with two metal heads bashing against each other?). "Well, it's rahter lare now,

so I suppose you should all be shown to your rooms. Right, let's move!"

* * *

"You're room's right over there," Kentaurosmon pointed to the near-end of the hopelessly long corridor. Glancing back at the two teens panting with their luggages, he added: "I'm sorry

I've made you walk this long. This room happened to be the furthest from the main hall and - "

"It's fine, " T.K smiled reassuredly, and Kari slightly blushed even though she knew that the smile was not meant for her. "Seriously, your HQ beats a hotel. Who designed this place?"

"Well, whoever it was, he/she was wise to have Crusadermon away form it," Kentaurosmon joked. "If she had it her way, she would have begun by _making everything pink_."

Kari let out a tinkling laughter that sent T.K sighing quietly with pleasure. Hoping that no one had seen that, he quickly opened the door into their room.

The room wasn't so bad after all. Everything seemed fine with the furniture, the decorations, and -

"One bed?" asked Kari disbelievingly.

"We weren't expecting sharing rooms, were we?" Kentaurosmon defended a little sheepishly.

T.K shrugged. "No matter. I'll just sleep on the couch and - "

"No!" gasped the Exalted Knight in horror. "What kind of a host we would we be if we let our guest sleep on the sofa? Nononononono, you're going to share the bed; it's big enough to fit

two people in, you know."

"Sh-share the bed?" repeated kari, going scarlet all over. T.K found himself blushing as well.

Kentaurosmon looked at them oddly. "Yes, share the bed. What's wrong, T.K and Kari? It's not as if I've just suggested something _inappropriate..._" T.K noticed the little stress on the word

'inappropriate', which sent images to his head that made his heart beat further and his face get redder. Beside him Kari was blushing as if she had drank a bottle of Tabasco in one gulp.

"Uhh... nothing," muttered both of them simultaneously.

* * *

"Oooh, those cheeky little assholes..." Tai growled mockingly at the telescreen, causing everyone to laugh.

"I still forget sometimes that those two are hormone-driven eighteen-year olds," chuckled Matt. "We'd better watch them closely, mate, or they might try and have sex right under our

nose." Sora whacked him on the back of his head. "_What_? It's not as if _you _don't have sex with me..." another smack, this time even harder. "Ow..."

"Ewwwwww..." groaned Suzie. Henry chuckled at his little sister's expression. (A/N: Suzie is now twelve, legally ten; I know, can't believe it myself)

"And they wonder why we call them an item," muttered Yolei, shaking her head in exasperation. "We're doing them a huge favor with this. We all know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have permitted this operation in the first place if it wasn't so," retorted Alphamon. "Whether the plan works or not, they're going to be pissed at us, for sure."

"I don't care if they burst through my room with chainsaws and frying pans," shrugged Dynasmon. "As long as they do it together."

* * *

Kari sighed as she dried out her hair after the shower. Was it her nervousness with T.K, or was the room getting hotter? Even in her changed sleeping clothes she could feel herself

sweating a little. Convincing herself that it will be cooler outside, she was about to open the bathroom door when sudden curiosity stopped her. Instead, she decided to peek out of the

door to see if T.K had finished changing. It would be most... _irresistible_... if she saw him... er... you know.

Her best friend was standing in front of the window and receiving the cool outside air, his back turned on her. Kari nearly flipped upon realizing that his shirt was draped across the couch,

leaving his upper body bare. The Bearer of Light blushed crimson as she beheld T.K's body for the first time since they were both eight. (A/N: Let's just say that T.K always had his shirt

on when they went to the pool together...) All the times spent in the Digital World and the basketball courts had really toughended up the Hope-Bearer's build, keeping his shape lean

while hardening his muscles. Truly, his back was somehting to look at.

"Beautiful..." she whispered, then ralized what she just said and blushed even deeper.

T.K was humming a song to himself, completely unaware of a secret watcher admiring his body from behind. Kari recognized 'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows. Remembering the

lyrics, she smiled to herself. Was she really lucky enough to hope for the greatest of hope?

* * *

"He he... I gotta admit, that kid's got some build," snickered Tai, getting a lot of agreements from the other DigiDestined.

"We all do, man; those years in the Digital World made us tough," said Davis, rolling his sleeves up to show off his biceps. Several girls and Digimon rolled their eyes.

"I'm glad the little temperature controller worked," said Izzy proudly. "That was my first go at inventing things, you know."

"Being a computer genius does count for something, I guess" acknowledged Joe, chuckling a little.

"Quiet," snapped Craniamon. "They've turned in."

"Are they close?" Asked Kazu eagerly.

"Not quite," answered Magnamon, turning away to fumble with Izzy's temperature controller installed on the wall. "If we make the temperature colder, that'll drive them close to each

other. That was the plan, right?"

"That's the idea, altough I don't think it's that neccesary," laughed Tai. "From my experience, both of them are such bad sleepers that I'll count them lucky if they don't find themselves

entangled in the morning."

"What are you doing?" Armadillomon asked Dynasmon, who was making several hand seals in the air.

"Shh," whispered the silver knight nervously. "Nothing... just a few Wizardmon tricks I happen to remember."

* * *

T.K's eyes flew open to see Kari squirming in her sleep, mere inches away from his face. Shuddering reflexively, he jerked away a little; somehow, he had managed to dream of him and

Kari having... _ARRGH! BAD IMAGE, BAD IMAGE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

He shivered, noticing that suddenly the room was much colder than before. Shutting his eyes again, the Bearer of Hope subconsciously began to inch towards the nearest heat source he

culd find, unaware that the same thing was happening a few centimeters away...

* * *

_**Heh, I think this fic gets rated T because of mainly this chapter... anyways, I wonder what will happen in the morning? More craziness, without doubt. R&R!**_


	7. Phase 5 Morning Craziness

**Phase 5. Morning Craziness**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I had, I would have made Takari an official at the epilogue. Why Toei confirmed Sorato and Kenlei but not Takari is beyond me.

* * *

**-The Next Morining-**

Taichi Kamiya stood on the doorstep to his sister's room, unable to find where he had dropped his jaw because his eyes and attention were all fixed on something else.

"Whoa," muttered Leopardmon behind him.

"This is worse - or should I say better - than I thought," said Palmon.

"Prodigious," said Izzy and Tentomon simultaneously.

Matt, Mimi, Yolei and Kazu were busy taking pictures of the sleeping teens in their celly.

"I think you made an understatement when you said 'entangled' last night, Tai," snickered Ken.

Truly, T.K and Kari were in a most intricate position two people could possibly achieve in a single bed. Their legs were intertwined in such a way that it was hard to match them to their

owners. Somehow one of T.K's arms managed to snake itself beneath Kari's stomach and around her waist, while the other arm was laid on her cheek. One of Kari's arms was slung

around T.K's neck as if pulling him in for a kiss, while the other hand was laid on his chest. The girl's head was snuggling against the boy's collarbone, whose own head was buried in her

hair as if inhaling her scent. Altogether, the scene was so perfect that Henry felt oblieged to cover Suzie's eyes, Cody went a little green, Crusadermon nearly swooned midair in delight

and blood suddenly spouted from Davis' nostrils. All the DigiDestined partners were staring at the two teens like 'WTF?"

"Those two are really gonna blow when they get a load of this," giggled Yolei as she put her celly away, receiving a roll-eye from Hawkmon and Gatomon.

"Huh, T.K was always an early riser," muttered Patamon. "What could have deprived him of sleep to make him wake up this late?"

"Either the cold or the _relationship_, I guess," said Terriermon bluntly, earning himself a few glares and hisses.

"Actually, it was me..." murmured Dynasmon, barely audible. "I, er, kinda sent, er... _suggestive_ dreams to them so they could get closer..."

Everyone looked at the Exalted Knight as if he had grown three more heads.

"All matters put aside, Dynasmon," coughed Omnimon after a moment of silence. "Just where in the world did you get those... those... _ideas_ of human suggestiveness in the first place?"

he asked his comrade, who looked even more embarrassed.

"...Crusadermon's private library," he finally admitted, directing the incredulous gazes to the pink knight, who was conveniently busing herself studing T.K and Kari.

Meanwhile, Tia had recovered his jaws and myseriously produced a couple of frying pans out of nowhere.

"Dude, I thought you were all out for haveing those two together," said Matt, noticing.

"I am," replied Tai with a grin. "Since we're the ones playing matchmaker, might as well as get some fun out of them. Now, everybody scam, if you don't want shredded eardrums."

Taking his advice to the heart, the others departed in a flash. Kari and T.K stirred, which of course didn't escape the Bearer of Courage.

* * *

"TAKERU TAKAISHI!!!! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SLEEP WITH MY SISTER?!?!?!?!?"

T.K's eyes snapped open at the sudden cacophony of two metals banging together and Tai's earsplitting scream to meet Kari's beautiful and terribly confused face looking up form

beneath his own. However, he only had 2.5738 seconds to analyze his being intertwined with the love of his life in a bed, because after that they were busy running away for dear life

from the wrath of the Courage-Bearer. They were so preoccupied with saving their (and subocnsciously, each other's) lives that they didn't even notice that they were holding hands as

they ran as if Daemon was flapping behind them; and Tai's yells certainly didn't sound much less terrible.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, TAKAISHI! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, HIKARI!!!"

So they spent the first hour of that day, fleeing the DigiDestined leader and his two frying pans. "I never thought I'd be more afraid of a pair of frying pans than a pair of

BlackWarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers!" panted T.K.

"How about Piedmon's Trump Swords?" asked Kari dryly as she dodged a not-so-accurate swipe from Tai.

"Hey you two, in here!" Tentomon was shouting at them in front of a large cupboard in the kitchen (where everyone else were calmly having breakfast). Without thinking, T.K quickly

helped Kari into it then jumped in himself, leaving Izzy's partner to shut the door behind them.

For fifteen seconds they waited nervously, fully expecting Tai to burst into the enclosed area with a loaded gun in his hand. However, what they heard after that fifteen seconds was not

that of an opening door, but a loud CLICK of a locked one.

"Uh oh," T.K muttered. Then he blushed upon realizing that he was locked in a stuffy cupboard with his secret crush. Desperately hoping that the shadows had covered his face from Kari,

he turned around fumbling with his hand, only to have it land on something so soft that it culd only be -

"T.K!!!" Kari half-screamed; if T.K would have seen though the utter darkness, he would have seen that her face was redder (and hotter) than a fully heated coal. Then again, if he could

have seen that he wouldn't have touched her *ahem* in the first place...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean, I didn't see - ow! Oof!" T.K fell backwards, badly blushing and babbling apologies, before his back landed with a smack on the backside of the

cupboard, which collapsed upon the impact.

"Crap, they found the secret exit!" he heard Tai mutter loudly from outside - a little too loudly.

"A secret exit?" Kari whispered, her embarassment momentarily forgotten. Determined not to bring it back up, T.K whispered urgently "Go!"

* * *

Ken sniggered as he descended from Alphamo's chamber into the kitchen. "A good thing the telescreen has recording functions; we've got that all taped. I was sure that the plan would

work, but I wasn't really thinking about physical relationships, you know?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually touched her -" Hawkmon and Wormmon managed to cover Yolei's mouth just in time, sending all of them rolling down the stairs where the indignant Jeri

and Elecmon picked them up (A/N: Elecmon is Leomon's Rookie form...).

"It was an accident, you know!" protested Matt, defending his brother.

"Maybe I should really have hit him with the frying pan when I had the chance..." Tai muttered darkly.

"Hey, don't forget this was all part of the plan." Crusadermon reminded him sharply. "Well, high time to put an end to Phase 5... let's carry this to the finish."

"As a matter of fact, they're managing pretty well on their own, squirming beisdes each other through that tight pipe," chuckled Gallantmon as he poked his head out of the throne room.

"Anyone go to their room quick, and be sure to bring a camera."

* * *

One minute later, in the Throne Room, Leopardmon looked at the telescreen to confirm that the targets had reached the intended destination. "Phase 5, Mission Clear," he smirked,

quickly throwing the lever on the wall.

* * *

Sora, with her tennis player's reflex, snapped up her phone and pressed 'consecutivce capture; in the exact moment that a small part of the celing opened up to T.K and Kari's room. Out

fell T.K, Kari right behind her, landing on a confused heap on their bed, with an interesting complication of the girl falling right on top of the boy. And the entire process was captured

nicely on the Bearer of Love's celly.

Walking up to the two dazed teens, Sora asked innocently:

"Did we get to tell you that we're going camping next week?"

* * *

_**Sorry about the lameness... I've decided to keep the would-be-couple's moments inside the 'secret exit' private for good reasons... anyway, the next phase is gonna take place next week, when the eight original DigiDestineds go on a camping trip... but the Royal Knights aren't done with their little mayhem just yet! R&R!**_


	8. Phase 6 Camping Trip

**Phase 6. Camping Trip**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, there would be Seraphimon and Ophanimon in the Adventures Series.

* * *

**-Next Week, around afternoon-**

"I'll say, Tai," Izzy remarked as the first eight DigiDestineds rode on HerculesKabuterimon, saoring over the vast mountain range Tai had declared as their camping site. "This place is quite

excelent for a camping trip. Pridigious, even."

"Izzy's right Tai, it's perfect!" Kari exclaimed as the Insectoid Digimon prepared to land on a small clearing. "The woods are just beautiful..."

"Reminds me of the last time we went camping together," joked T.K, despite the gleam of joy in his eyes. "We entered a whole new world."

"I'm glad the two of you like it," smirked Tai, words full of meaning. But before Kari could question it, they all found themselves sliding off HerculesKabuterimon onto the grassland, who

quickly de-Digivolved back into Tentomon.

"I would have given you a ride on Honoumon," Biyomon was saying as they headed into the woods. "If my feathers weren't on fire all the time. I'd have to carry all of you on my talons

and I doubt it could fit eight people despite Hounoumon being enormous..."

Biyomon was chatting so enthusiastically (of course, on purpose; which explains why everyone was listening patiently to her) that T.K and Kari, who were at the head of the group with

Tai, never noticed Joe (lagging behind with Mimi, as usual) whispering into his cell phone: "Digger, this is Ice Hammer. Phase 6 is in motion."

* * *

"Copy that, Ice Hammer. This is Digger, me and Gold are moving in," replied Cody, hanging up. Looking back at his two Digimon companions he said: "Batter-up, guys. Our turn to shine

things up for the happy couple."

"Right," mttered Magnamon glumly as Digmon snickered at his outfir. The Golden Knight was painted all over in multishades of green and gray like a military uniform, making blend in

perfectly with the forest and also look really freaking weird. It didn't help that he was holding a large video camera, colored the same way. "Just fantastic..."

* * *

"This looks like a good place to set up camp," whistled Matt, observing the small clearing they were in with a pleased look.

"Rightm, here's what we'll do," piped up Tai, the old leader instinct kicking up again. "T.K and Kari, go fetch some water from the river down there. Matt and I'll go to the woods with

Agumon and Gabumon to get some firewood, and the rest of you can set up the tents."

"Sounds like a plan," said T.K cheerfully, happy with the fact that he and Kari would get some alone time. They hadn't had that much of that since the sleepover, which he would rather

have forgotten, embarassed as he was. Kari seemed quite pleased too as she followed him out of camp.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Tai whipped up his phone and dialed Cody's number.

"Digger, this is Dragon Claw. Is everyone in position?"

"Aye, cap. I'm right beneath you with White Drake, Cyborg and Poodle. Gold is tracking the target."

"Good. You're free to initiate."

"Copy."

After hanging up, Tai looked up to see Kentaurosmon and Gallantmon coming quitely to pick them up. Looking around at his fellow conspirators, he said: "Let's fly, guys. They're ready."

* * *

Rapidmon removed his large ear from the celing of the little cavern that was dug about a week ago. "They're gone," he confirmed.

"Let's do this, then." Cody told the four assembled Digimon, who nodded eagerly. "Begin!"

"Grenade Destroyer!" yelled Guardromon, launching a barrage of missiles (for once, they didn't whistle) from his arm.

"Rapid Fire!" squeaked Rapidmon, firing his own missiles at the celing.

"Rock Cracking!" growled Digmon, leaping forward and burying his drills into the wall.

"Dragon Roar!" roared Dynasmon, ejecting a beam of pure energy out of his palm.

* * *

The grond began to shudder violently under Kari's feet, who quickly put in her water bottle in surprise. "An earthquake?" she wondered out aloud; she didn't freak out to her credit, for

she had been through so many things during her youth that this kind of thing no longer held her paralyzed with fear. Another tremor sent her staggering into T.K's tense arms. T.K

blushed slightly, but helped her back up instead of leaping back in surprise. He, too, had matured beyond his years.

"This doesn't feel good," he muttered, steadying themselves on the shaking ground. "Let's get back to the others. We might have to get out of - " his words were cut short when the

earth exploded under their feet, throwing the startled teens to the ground. The ground began to crack and blast apart all around them, spraying them with soil and flinging them around

every which way.

"T.K!!" Kari screamed in horror upon seeing her friend (and crush, she admitted) being buried under a wave of soil. Scrambling to the mound of earth, she began scraping the dirt off with

inhuman speed until she finally dug him out and hugged him tightly, who miraculously came to and hugged her back in a daze.

The embrace didn't last long, however, as another explosion directly beneath them sent them both tumbling in the river. Water filled Kari's vision and hearing, pressing on her

consciousness. There wasn't even time to scream; the last thing she saw before blacking out was the screaming torrent bearing her and T.K down, his voice desperately calling for her,

and a dark shape hurtling toward them from above the sky.

_I'm sorry, T.K. I love you..._

* * *

"Shit, Tai and Matt's gonna roast Cody alive when they find out," Magnamon muttered in exasperation as he gently laid the unconscious T.K and Kari beside a tree on the riverside.

Quickly pickiung up his video camera and flying above them, the Exalted Knight hooked up his walkie-talkie just in time to hear Examon asking: "This is Red Drake. Did it work?" (A/N:

Examon wasn't in the throne room, partly because of his size)

"Too well," replied Magnamon dryly. "Tell Digger that the idiot knocked them both out. You may resume the plan within three minutes."

"Roger, Gold. I'll tell the DigiDestined, but they won't be happy."

"As they should be," growled Magnamon. Noticing that T.K was beginning to stir, he quickly ducked into the tree they were leaning on and began recording again.

* * *

"Kari...? Kari, are you okay?" T.K was more afraid than he ever was in his life, even including the incident when he was hanging on the rope with Kari and Piedmon gripping on his ankles,

because at then it was _his _life that was at stake. Now he was trying to bring back his unconscious light with no idea how to, and despair was beginning to overwhelm him. What if she

dies? Why had he failed to protect her when she needed it? Why hadn't he told her that he loved her before something like this happened? And just how the frinkin' hell was he going to

tell Tai if she died?

As if on cue, Kari's cell phone (which was miraculously dry) began to ring furiously. Snatching it up to his ear, T.K began with a shaky "Hell-"

"KARI!! Kari, are you OK?" Tai's voice bellowed through the phone, causing T.K to flinch back.

"Tai... it's me," he said into the receiver as well as he could with his voice shaking with fear.

"T.K, you're okay! Is Kari with you?"

"Yes, but she's unconscious. We took a dip in the river. Are you all - " T.K's choking voice was cut off again by a stream of curses from the other end. It was soon followed by Tai's anxious,

almost furious words:

"We're all safe, kid. We got out, and we're coming back for you. BRING HER BACK, Takaishi. Use AR on her if you have to. If Kari gets so much as a mosquito bite before we find you, I'll

personally tear you apart and then - but wait, that would upset her. Anyway, I'm trusting you to protect her while you're there. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Tai. I'll have BlackWarGreymon impale me through the heart if it means something for her." T.K vowed firmly.

"I know. I trust you, squirt. Now, where are you?"

"We're - "

The phone went dead. T.K looked at the screen, but all he could hear was static.

* * *

-**The Throne Room-**

"Wow, Tai. Hollywood lost a star actor when you chose soccer," chuckled Craniamon. Noticing Tai's grim expression, he added: "She'll be fine, son. T.K's with her."

"I know; I meant it when I said I trust him." Tai replied quietly, allowing a small smile to himself. Matt touched his shoulders.

"Come on," he grinned despite himself. "Let's go hang Cody on a tree." Tai high-fived him.

"By the way, how did you make Kari's phone go down?" Kenta asked Izzy curiously, who grinned and pulled a small metalic device out of his pocket.

"Reception Disruptor," he said proudly. "I spent days inventing it with the help of Ken. I'm glad this thing got to be used decently."

* * *

_**So poor T.K and Kari are all alone out in the mountains... what will happen? R&R, and no flames please;; And by the way, in case you didn't know, AR is short for artificial**__** respiration. Woo, go T.K!!**_


	9. Phase 7 The Cave

**Phase 7. The Cave **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, Omnimon and Dynasmon would have gotten bigger roles. (Two of my favorite RK; Gallantmon and Craniamon are pretty high up as well)

* * *

Kari gasped a stifled breath, spitting out water. Her eyes flew open to find T.K's angelic face inches away from hers, undescribable joy on his expression and a slight blush on his cheek.

"Kari, you're okay!" he cried in delight, hugging her tightly. She automatically hugged him back in a daze, struggling to recollect her memories and relishing his warmth at the same time.

Then she realized that even as she was slightly shivering in the evening cold, her lips felt strangely warm. She blushed upon realizing what T.K had done to save her.

"Tai said they're going to look for us, but they're not here yet," T.K hold her as he helped her up. "Honestly, even _I _don't know where we are." He looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.

"It will be all right," Kari said trying to comfort him, when her sight caught something on the ground leading away from them. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Footprints!" T.K exclaimed, hope dawning on his face. "Think it leads out of the mountains?"

"Unless mountain hermits wear sneakers." Both teens laughed at Kari's little joke.

"At least it'll be better than staying here with nothing else to do," said T.K as he shrugged. "Let's trace it then."

* * *

**-Meanwhile, in the Throne Room-**

"By the way," said Takato as everyone else was watching the two DigiDestined follow the trail from the telescreen. "Who set up those footprints anyway?"

"I did," replied Veemon. "I Digivolved into ExVeemon, took Davis' shoes and made the prints without touching the ground myself."

"He was the only one who could do it, as everyone else was busy choking over the stink," commented Palmon, making a comical gagging face that sent everyone laughing.

"It's not _that _bad..." Davis muttered. He then took off his shoes to examine the smell himself, took a careful sniff and immediately fainted.

"That's Davis and not an imposter, alright," sighed Yolei as she held her celly close to her ear. "Sleip, this is Valkyrie. They're getting close; you are free to commence Phase 7."

* * *

**-Way above the clouds over the mountains-**

"Roger, initiating Phase 7," said Kentaurosmon before hanging up. Looking back at his comrades he barked: "Okay, the show's on. Remember, all we need is a LOT of ice crystals to

produce rain and a nice addition of lightning for special effect. Now, begin!"

"Storm of Judgement!" Cherubimon shouted, allowing storm clouds to completely obscure the sky.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon roared, firing bolts of ice from his palms into the sky, which fell into the clouds below.

"Icy Breath!" Kentaurosmon followed up, showering myriads of ice shards from her shield Niflheim.

"Copy Paste!" HiAndromon announced, copying he Exalted Knight's Icy Breath precisely.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon cried, throwing talismans with the symbol of rain written on it into the clouds.

"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon yelled, slashing her sword horizontally, sending icicles out of the slash mark.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good..." muttered T.K as thunder began to roll above them; the sky was covered in thick clouds, shrouding darkness over the mountain path. A sudden flash overhead

caught Kari's attention. She looked up to see -

"T.K, _watch out!" _She screamed and pushed her friend to the ground, just as a bolt of lightning struck the tree directly above them, setting it ablaze. As if that wa a signal, more lightning

began to crack, the wind began to howl, and the trees began swaying ominously.

"It looks like it's going to rain..." For the third time that day T.K's words were lost, this time by the sudden downpour that began falling on him and Kari as if someone was pouring

tankfuls of them from the sky. "Holy crap! What kind of a crazystorm is this?" he muttered as he got to his feet, although his mind was still fuzzed up by the fact that Kari had saved his

life, when it should have been the other way around. _I should have seen that coming. _

"The rain is washing away the trail!" Kari cried. T.K looked up to see that the trail was indeed vanishing under the heavy rain. Dejection threatened to overwhelm him, but then he looked

ahead and saw that the trail was already ending anyway.

"A cave?" He asked to no one in partucular. He then looked at Kari, who looked back at him and nodded. The next moment, they were running as if a horde of Numemon were after them and

didn't stop until they ran through the cave entrance and out of the rain.

"T.K, are you okay? You're completely soaked!" Kari asked worriedly as T.K squeezed the water out of his hat.

"You're just as soaked..." T.K was about to tell her, but his words were suddenly stuck in his throat upon seeing her. The downpour had caused Kari's clothes to be plastered to her skin,

revealing all the delicate lines beneath. All of a suddden, his head became a battlefield of two thoughts: One was saying "_Okay, now how do we get out of this awful situation_?" and the

other was moaning "_Woah, she's just plain HOT._.."

* * *

**-The Throne Room-**

"Aw, he's so cute when he blushes like that," Jeri giggled at the screen. Takato glanced at her, contemplating on her meaning, but dismissed it and laughed along with her.

"Seems to be going well..." Leopardmon muttered strategically as he studied the screen. "My Lord, is the final part of the mission ready?"

"More than ever," chuckled Alphamon as he rose from his seat.

"Wait, then does that mean we can't watch from the screen while you're gone?" Mimi asked, obviously disappointed.

"I shall deposit some of my energy into the screen so that it will last while I'm gone," Alphamon assured her, who smiled and bowed back. Getting to his feet, he looked round at his loyal

band of conspirators and said: "When I return, prepare to welcome the new couple warmly. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted at once.

* * *

**-Outside the cave-**

Dynasmon gently descended from the now drizzling sky, landing softly on top of the cave entrance. The first thing he noticed was Magnamon (his digguise wasn't washed off by the rain

because it was waterproof) standing right beside the mouth. Looking at his comrade, he quickly signalled that T.K and Kari had gone in deeper.

"Bring it down," the Golden Knight whispered, then hastily unearthed a secret opening into the tunnels below and vanished.

Dynasmon sighed as he looked fondly at the cave. He had dug it himself three days ago, using nothing but his bare hands (and a little help from Digmon) to tear the hard stone out of the

mountainsde like bread. He was actually quite proud of his handiwork; it would be a shame to destroy such a masterpiece.

"Only for their union," he muttered, curling his fists tightly. Then, raising both his arms high above his head, he brought them down on the celing of the cave with all his might.

* * *

**-Deep inside the tunnels-**

"It's beautiful," Kari whispered in awe as she and T.K looked around the chamber in wonder. They had decided to explore the cave firther, and descended down to what seemed to be

the main chamber of the cavern. The room itself was quite simple, just a large space with a few stone pillars here and there to support the celing. What was more amazing was the

swarm of fireflies that had somehow wandered there, far beneath the earth, shedding light to the world that had only known darkness.

"It's great,"agreed T.K, but inwardly he added: _But the word beautiful ceases to have meaning when you're around..._

_**Boom! Crash! **_

"What was that?!" T.K cried in dismay, instinctively putting Kari behind him as he whipped around to face the source of the sudden noise. To his shock, he discovered that the entrace

through which they had come from had been blocked off completely by rubble. The startled fireflies fled into the tunnels, leaving the chamber in darkness again.

"One disaster after another!" moaned Kari, slumping down to the floor. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Kari's words sent a wave of terror and despair through T.K. But he was the Bearer of Hope, and he wasn't about to let his own hope go (after all, he was the embodiment of hope itself),

especially when his friend seemed precariously close to losing hers.

"We'll find another exit," he assured his friend, laying his hand on her shoulder. It seemed to have an immediate effect, as Kari looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course," she said, getting back to her feet. "If I had learned anything from you, T.K, it was to believe in the Light that's a part of me - the Light that _is _me."

"Funny," laughed T.K. "It is _you, _in turn, who taught me never to lose my Hope."

For awhile, the two teens were content like that, staring into each others' eyes and finding comfort in it. It almost felt as if they could see through each others' heart and soul, and they

obviously liked what they saw. However, that blissful moment was not to last.

"_Aaaaah,_" an ominous voice suddenlt vibrated through the cavern. "_Children of Hope and Light... how delightful it is that you are able to join me in this nether world_..."

"Who are you?!" T.K yelled out in response, despite the chill that the voice sent down his spine. He tried to shield Kari again, but the voice seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Show yourself!" He shouted again.

"How impatient of you..." the voice hissed in cruel delight. A deathly aura appeared in the darkness in front of the two teens, enveloping its master in a sickly blood-red light that

somehow contributed to the darkenss rather than repelling it. Yet both of them knew the owner of the voice - and wished that they never had.

"DexDorugoramon," Kari whispered in horror. "No, no, it can't be. You're dead. Alphamon killed you himself. This is just a hallucination."

In response, the Undead Digimon lashed out with his claws, grabbing the two young DigiDestined by the throat and hoisting them up to his ugly head. His mouth opened to speak: "Yet I

exist, here and now, as ready as ever to rip you apart. Tell me, does this feel like an illusion to you?"

T.K felt the grip on his throat slowly tightning. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that another being had appeared besid DexDorgoramon; he greatly resembled Magnamon, but his

armor posessed a sickly dark green touch. The shoulder cannon on his right shoulder was pointed directly at Kari's head.

"Let her go..." was all he managed to choke out DexDorugoramon's iron grasp completely suffocated the air out of his lungs. The world around him began to blur and fade away, and he

screamed inwardly: _Damn it, he's gonna kill Kari... oh, why had I brought her here? Why hadn't I told her that I loved her before it was too late? _

At that moment, surprisingly, DexDorugoramon let them go. "Three minutes," he said coldly as the two teens sat up on the stone floor, gasping for breath. "Three minutes I give you to

share any last words..."

T.K looked at the Undead Digimon in disbelief. Was he actually giving them a chance?

"I've got you now, you can't escape. I can afford to be... generous." DexDorugoramon laughed cruelly. Was it just him, T.K wondered, or did he share a smirk with the other creature?

"Three minutes," the Mega repeated. Then the two Digimon slowly retreated into the shadows, until not even DexDorugoramon's aura was no longer visible.

"I'm so sorry, Kari..." T.K murmured, but Kari stopped him with an aghast look.

"_You're _sorry?" She gasped. "_I'm _the one who should be begging you for forgiveness, T.K. I'm so sorry that I got to tell you this to you too late..." Tears rolled down from her eyes as she

spoke. T.K, speechless, could do nothing but wipe the tears away from her lovely maroon eyes.

"T.K..." Kari stuttered, sobbing even harder as she buried her head into his strong arms. "T.K... we've known each other since we were nine, and we've been the best of friends since...

but something changed. I don't know when or why, but I began to see you as somehting even more than a best friend... oh, I can't describe it in words!"

The Bearer of Hope couldn't believe his ears, and was only able to watch the Bearer of Light with numb shock. Those were the exact words _he _was hoping to be strong enough to be able

to tell her! Could this mean...?

"Some day in my life, I discovered that you began to be my light as well as my hope. My light couldn't shine without your hope to receive them... remember when we freed Goldramon and

Magnadramon? We vowed to be each others' hope and light... oh, this is silly. I just wanted to say... I love you, T.K. I have, I do, and I will... always. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner.

I was too afraid..."

Kari would have said much more, if she hadn't been suddenly pulled against T.K his lips crushing down on hers with unbelievable passion. Her shock quckly melted away into relief, and

she kissed him back fiercely, allowing the rest of the world to fade away for a while; there were just them, Hope and Light, bound together at last.

When they finally broke apart, after a full minute, T.K was smiling at her beautifully despite the situation they were in. "I'm sorry too," he said as he pulled her again into a hug. "I guess I

was having hte same problem with you too; you sopke everything that I would have told you seconds ago. Yes, Kari, I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you with all my soul," Kari answered back, noticing that both of them were crying and laughing at the same time. "It's as if we're in one body, right?"

"Like us and our Digimon, only a bit more romantic," joked T.K. They embraced again, but was interrupted by the most unwelcomed voice.

"Time's up..." DesDorugoramon whispered as he towered over the two teens, claws ready to kill. T.K and Kari faced him together, side by side, holding each others' hands. Oh, they were

afraid, but they knew that when they died here, at least they'd be together.

* * *

**_Oooh, cliffhangers! Love making them, hate reading them... hehe. Well, if the story ended here it wouldn't make much of a fine story, so no, the story isn't over yet. Race to the conclusion of Operation Takari in the next and final chapter! R&R!_**


	10. Phase 8 Revelation

**Phase 8. Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I had, the Dark Masters would have lived longer... just a little bit. I liked seeing them together...

* * *

"Metal Impulse!" DexDorugoramon roared out, ready to unleash his attack on the new DigiDestined couple.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

Two new vcoiced shoted from beyond the cave walls. With a resonding crash, a large part of the celing suddenly collapsed on the Undead Digimon, burying him under the rubble.

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon!" T.K yelled out delightedly as the two angels swooped down from the hole to rescue their partners. Ironically, it was Seraphimon who grabbed Kari while

Ophanimn got hoold of T.K. However, the Bearer of Hope was too lightheaded with joy to care about that.

So lightheaded he was, that he fainted out of pure joy.

* * *

"T.K..." was the first word Kari uttered as she came to. She found herself lying on a familiar bed (in the Royal Knights Headquarters, but she hadn't registered that yet). Instictively turning

her head sideways, she smiled at the sight of T.K sleeping peacefully beside her. Then she realized that they were holding hands under the bedsheet. She blushed slightly, but this time

not because of embarassment.

So she lay like that for awhile, wondering a little what had happened after she fainted, but mostly admiring her boyfriend's angelic face; he looked especially innocent when he was

sleeping, as if they were the eight-year old youngsters again playing together in the Digi-World (or rather, playing as best as they can with the Dark Masters prowling around). _Yes, _she

thought with a smile. _I was right to have confessed._

As if that thought had reached him, T.K blinked his eyes open in that moment. Glancing at Kari lying beside him, he grinned and said: "Who''s the beauty?"

"The love of your life?" Kari suggested hopefully. T.K smiled and was about to kiss her when -

"Sorry, kids. That kiss will have to wait. FIRST COME COGRATULATIONS!!!" Taichi Kamiya boomed as he threw the door open and entered, wearing a very satisfied grin on his face. All the

DigiDestined, their partners, and even the Royal Knights crowded into the room, similar smiles on their faces. "CHEERS TO THE NEWEST (AND OLDEST) DIGIDESTINED COUPLE!!!"

Kari and T.K sat up baffled, as cheers and congrtulations rose all around them, and they were quickly lost under the sea of pats and group hugs. Tai and Matt began to dance around the

room and sing 'Congratulations', earning a few mean looks.

"You guys look to cute together!" Mimi squealed, as Joe nodded behind her smiling.

"Way to go, T.K!" Kazu cried with a thumbs-up.

"I'm glad you two finally got together, Kari." Jeri smiled softly.

"You see now, squirt?" Matt grinned, having finished the silly song, as he sat beside his brother on the bed. "I told you she loves you too."

"I told you it would work," Crusadermon was telling everyone who would listen, while Leopardmon huffed beside her.

Patamon and Gatomon were sitting between the two teens, giving off a 'I told you so' look to them.

"Umm... guys?" Kari asked, perplexed. "I'm not getting any of this. Sure, me and T.K finally got together - dream come true - but how did you exactly find that out? And I thought you were

all sort of _expecting _us to become like this?"

"More than expected, little sis," chuckled Tai as he sat down beside her like Matt. "You see, Kari, I've been watching you fall for T.K since, like, the beginning of time, and I got so pissed at

both of you for being too chicken to ask each other out (I mean, I'm the Bearer of Courage, and I can't stand that...). So, being such sweet, caring brothers we are, me and Matt decided

to make everyone else do it for you."

Deep silence followed.

"You mean..." began T.K, flushing as the truth was laid bare at last.

"It was all a plan," laughed Omnimon heartily. "I'm glad it succeeded, and as a bonus w all got a good laugh out of it!" The couple stared at the Royal Knight Commander, dumbfounded.

"Bet DexDorugoramon!" T.K blurted out.

"It was me," chuckled Alphamon. "I slided into Dorugoramon and disguised. Darkness can do interesting things to the eyes see."

"The Digimon with the shoulder cannon?" Kari asked, flushing.

"That was me," Magnamon cracked up. "The _shoulder cannon _was in fact a video camera. I've been filming you two lovebirds during the entire camp, and now we've all got a well-made

video to commemorate the good old days!"

"The earthquake?" T.K gasped, now blushing badly.

"Hehe... sorry guys." Armadillomon, who looked as if he had been beaten up, grinned sheepishly.

"The sudden rain..." Kari murmured.

"Ice does the trick," chuckled Kentaurosmon.

"Then... the whole camping trip?" T.K asked in amazement.

"All part of the plan," said Leopardmon, tapping his head proudly.

"... what about the sleepover? Was that in the plan?" Kari whispered.

"Parts of it..." began Dynasmon, but after looking at the two thunderstruck teens he admitted: "Okay, all of it. We've been planning on this for nearly a month, Kari. You can be pissed at

us, hell even beat the crap out of us... I'd just prefer it if I get beaten up by two rather than one." He smiled weakly.

(A/N: In case you haven't realized, the Goldramon incident in Phase 2 was to inform Patamon and Gatomon of the plan without T.K and Kari noticing.)

"I don't believe this," Kari groaned, flopping back into the bed in shock. T.K forced a glare at the onlooking DigiDestined and the Royal Knights, but sighed and helped his girlfriend back up

upon realizing that he couldn't maintain it.

"I don't know whether we should be thankning you or kicking your ass," he finally managed to speak, with a smile that resembled a grimace. Kari giggled at his reamark, and tenderly

kissed him on the cheek. T.K smiled back at her, this time genuine.

"Still a couple?" Yolei asked, her grin threateneing to escape her face.

"Still a couple," Kari replied sweetly, a mischievous grin forming on her face. "A couple that'll be quite bent on revenge for awhile, I'm afraid."

"Well, that's not gonna be a problem," chuckled Craniamon as he suddenlt appeared behind Dynasmon, locking the Passionate Warriors' arms in his. Before Dynasmon could react,

Leopardmon swiftly stabbed him in several critical points with his rapier, effectively paralyzing him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" The shocked knight yelled out. The DigiDestined seemed just as baffled, but the Royal Knights all cracked up.

"Sorry, brother," laughed UlforceVeedramon. "A secret part of the plan. We kinda figured that those two will try and plot revenge on us, so we planned to offer them a sacrifice

beforehand to save our Chrome-Digizoid skins."

"And since you're part in the plan was the greatest, you were the natural choise for it," Gallantmon added.

T.K and Kari looked at each other and smiled, leaving Dynasmon to sweatdrop in panic.

"I do pity you, Dynasmon," Gatomon told him sincerely, although she looked quite amused herself. "Don't worry, they won't bite... usually."

"I was thinking more of a large-scale vengence on everybody..." said Kari giggling.

"...but I suppose we can maybe settle with one victim," finished T.K with a smirk.

"TICKLE ATTACK!!"

It was a hell of a long day for everybody, especially for the torturer couple and the tortured knight.

* * *

**_Eh, sorry for the crappy ending... yes, this is the end of Operation Takari, but for those few people who DID enjoy it, no fear, for there's a sequel! I shall post it sooner or later, under the title 'The Plan Continues'. R&R, and no flames please;;;_**


End file.
